readers_demonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cindy Williams
Cindy is a rule breaker and an adventurous spirit. With her demon, Cinder, constantly trying to play the role of her conscience Bio Born and raised on Kalos III, Cindy has always come off as a classic 'problem child' to her parents and to those who knew the family. Cindy didn't have any issues though. She was just a very, very free spirit. Cindy never viewed 'rules' as something that she had to follow. She saw them as limitations to overcome, suggestions from people she could respect, or guidelines from people too ignorant to grasp a larger world. She hated confinement in any sense. The world always seemed like too big a place to spend it locked in some small area, be it her room, her house, her block, or what have you. As a child, she often ran away from home. Not on a permanent basis, she just loved to run. She loved to run and explore and find new places to go. By the time she was ten she was climbing up buildings and learning how to move vertically almost as fast as she could horizontally. She learned about "free running" or "parkour" from the internet and quickly fell in love with the sport. By twelve she knew the quickest way from any part of her home city to any other part. She was offered a job by a local courier business that specialized in speedy delivery of mail and packages, since the postal service could take a week to deliver something across the street. She worked there until she was fourteen, whereupon she started her own courier business that catered to a few customers she'd delivered for in the previous job. Primarily conspiracy theory nut-jobs and hackers afraid of Titan Corp, she delivered sensitive information fast and with a high rate of success. Aside from running - either for pay or to kill time - she also liked to doodle, and would often draw people, places, items, or clouds. A lot of clouds and skylines. Whenever she got tired from running too long, she would often sunbathe on some of the high, isolated roofs of city buildings and sketch the clouds or the skyline of the city around her; darkening her naturally yellowish completion to a slightly darker goldish hue, though it never lasted long enough to suit her vanity. Her personal freedoms aren't just a hypocrisy she upholds for herself, though. She's always supporting people who are exercising their rights as human beings. Every individual had a right to their own secrets, but groups and organizations? Pfft. Not so much. Whenever she does a delivery for a hacker group or even the occasional government job, she never resists opening the mail to see what she's delivering. Usually its boring stuff she doesn't care about, but occasionally she'd come across documents and blackmail. She usually dumped that stuff in the river and ignored the payment. One thing Cindy would never do is help someone else prevent another person from having their own rights to choose and live the way they wanted. Socially Cindy isn't too active. She'll occasionally hang out with people she thinks are cute, but only since she'll have a specific ulterior motive. Normally she likes her solitude and feels that having people in her life would only slow her down. If she can't keep moving, she wouldn't know what to do with herself. After her world was destroyed by scavengers, Cindy embraced the freedom of space travel. She's getting a lot of experience in sneaking past security and stowing away on ships; fancying herself as an amateur smuggler. Category:Hosts